Sexy and The Last of Them know it
by SupahMan14
Summary: Joel and Ellie fight to make a home after the small town, along with Tommy and Maria, is lost to the Hunters. They discover that they feel things that... They shouldn't... For each other... C: JELLY PAIRING!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all, Krissy here :) I hope you enjoy this book, since The Last of Us is a must play! And I hope I enjoy this too /:3 Oh! And before you go on... THIS IS GOING TO HAVE EXPLICIT CONTENT AND MANY UGLY WORDS! HUGE MA RATING! DON'T IGNORE!**

**THIS IS A JELLY PAIRING. (JoelxEllie=Jelly) **

**And That's all :) byeeee~**

Ellie and Joel. They are two, traveling as one. They move silently under the broken street lamps that occupy the sides of the road. Checking this way and that, Ellie's anticipation for a fight is never granted as the two make their way into the giant hotel. Joel spins around quickly to block the broken window they came in. Coming to the conclusion, that, the danger lurking in their newest hiding place was no match for what occupied the moonlit streets, outside. Standing to his feet, and having Ellie shortly mimic his actions, he turned his flashlight on and checked his surroundings.

Ellie looked at Joel, nodding at him as he nodded back. They had a sort of understanding, Ellie and Joel. They were very close, ever since he had revealed the truth of all his deception: telling her about the fireflies, and her throwing a tantrum. They had also made it to Tommy's; which was a paradise short-lived.

Hunters made their paradise a hell, taking Tommy away with a pull of a trigger, and doing the same with Maria. Joel hadn't mourned his baby brothers death, he had simply put the thought to rest. Ellie had almost pushed, bringing Tommy up like she had with Sarah. But, receiving Joel's nasty glare, she had shut up. She knew better than to push Joel, because she honestly didn't want Joel to think of her as the source of his annoyance and hatred. Which she had quickly learned she already had once been.

He had hated her when Tess died, and was annoyed of her from the beginning. He never liked to admit, but he cared about Ellie. No matter how much he disliked showing care and compassion, he had accidentally let it show before. Like when he had kept her from creating a vaccine because he didn't want her to die, and _killed_ all the doctors and fireflies without mercy. Even though he made a dumbass choice, he made that dumbass choice because he cared.

This world had gone to shit twenty years ago, and the man had lived through it all. But one little girl, and he was willing to put aside the many deaths of his comrades, the shitty world, and constant death wish and survival prayers, because he didn't want her to die. How fucking comforting. But now, if he regretted it, which he surely didn't; it was done. He fucking risked his live to save her, and then ended up killing the woman who Ellie's mother had told to look after Ellie.

In the beginning, Ellie trusted Marlene way more than she trusted Joel, and she would've never believed it if someone had told her Marlene was willing to sacrifice her over Joel. Joel had proven to be the best partner she's had, and she wouldn't let him go without a fight either. Further along their little journey, that didn't have any destination anymore, she began to bond with Joel, and now she is close to being the person he lets it all out to. She wants him to vent, yell, scream, cry. Whatever he has to do to admit his mistakes and past and move on.

She was dreaming of a day he admitted, and told her everything, when Joel hit her arm lightly. "What!?" She snapped, eyes widening once she heard clicking as it became louder and louder; indicating that it had heard her, and Joel glared at her. "Nice." He whispered sarcastically. Ellie ducked below a table behind her and Joel soon followed, throwing a bottle from beneath the table. The clicker twisted its head towards the broken bottle, and ran towards the sound.

Joel sighed quietly and Ellie was recovering from her small heart attack. "I think I just shit my pants.." She led on, a horrified expression glued onto her face. "Fuck. Ellie." Joel whispered as he shook his head. "Sorry." She mumbled in response, puckering her lips and folding her arms in a silent fit. He chuckled beside her, as he relished in her actions and was reminded of Sarah instantly.

Sarah had used to get upset like this when she didn't get her way, as a baby. It was funny, actually, the similarities between Sarah and Ellie. But he wasn't going to get into detail, seeing as the clicker became more interested in walking dangerously close to Ellie and Joel's hiding spot. Joel lit a molotov, and threw it across the room. He watched the bottle break open, releasing a sea of flames that licked the floorboards and walls, claiming the clicker as it came within reach.

The horrible screeches of the clicker sounded like an alarm in the small room, and the fire soon diminished, leaving a scar of black where the flames had once been. All around the hotel, screeches and groans sounded, and the loud thumps indicated that there were very many infected in this hotel. Ellie and Joel came from their hiding spots, holding their guns in hands, and looking super badass. Hordes of infected ran at them, holding their grimy fingers out in anticipation of what they thought to be a grand meal. But they soon found out, it was just their impending doom.

Many bodies littered the floor as Joel and Ellie helped theirselves to the ammo some infected had dropped. They decided that the hotel was pretty stable, and since they had no where else to go, they might stay here after they secured the area. For many weeks Joel and Ellie had spent their time cleaning the hotel, and scavenging for supplies. They had found food in the kitchen, and tons of ammo in some of the upstairs bedrooms. The lobby of the hotel had become brand new, except for the black charred floorboards and wall, marking their arrival.

Joel and Ellie had found eleven bedrooms total, and nine bathrooms. But, although the amount of bedrooms was plentiful, Joel and Ellie both agreed they felt safer in the same room at nights. Ellie had snuck into his room the first night, finding him asleep, and crawling under the covers with him. He had woken up to see her face in his, and had yelled, which woke her up. He later explained that she had frightened him, and she popped the question, which lead to a yes.

But Joel had even said himself, "Don't expect me to sleep on the floor, though. There are still many bedrooms, and I would like to be comfortable, too." She had also agreed to that. Waking up to Joel's arms around her sounded like paradise enough. She was happy she could share her life with Joel. She was finally at peace, even with the utter chaos in the world.

One particular morning, Joel woke up to find Ellie sweating in her sleep, he assumed it was a nightmare, and was about to shake her awake when.. "Oh! Oh.. Oh Joel..." She mumbled, making Joel pause. _Did she just..? She was panting, and sweating.. And.. Moaning.. _He shook his head. _No she couldn't possibly be dreaming about.. That.. Right? _She suddenly let out a small moan, and he quickly yelled her name, resulting in her jumping awake, and looking around wildly, to see Joel there.

"Oh- oh! Hey Joel..." She mumbled, face turning red. Joel's eyebrows furrowed. "Nightmare?" He asked, trying not to smirk. "Uh.. Well..." She started to decide, looking down and blushing. "Sort of.."

_Sort of... Ha, sort of my ass. _He thought_. _

_**HEY BITCHES! Twerk for meh ;3 Lol. Hope you enjoyed my little.. Thingy ;D I KNOW I DID! I know some of you probably think it's weird that I ship Joel and Ellie... JELLY. But fuck ya'll /:3 I lurf them. Lol I love you fuckers :D THANKS FOR READIN K BAIII. Btw, might not update, until tomorrow or monday, so fucking be weary bitches :3**_


	2. Chapter 2

**BITCHES I BE BACK. |:3 LETS GET THIS SHIAT OVER WITH! **

**HEY-SEX-SCENES-AHEAD. DON'T READ IF NOT MATURE. C;**

Ever since Ellie had that dream she couldn't stop looking at _his_ face. Oh fuck, she couldn't looking at him in general. Ever since that fucking dream...

_"Joel! I found something!" Ellie yelled, looking at her discovery with amazement. "What is it?" He asked, jogging up to her and stopping at her side. He laughed and picked up the small camera, pressing the button and bringing it back to life. Ellie gasped and snatched the camera from Joel, flipping through the camera roll. After a while, she came across a certain video on the camera that made her eyes bulge. _

_The girl who owned the camera had taken a video of her and her boyfriends getting it on.. She watched, fascinated as they did exotic things. She felt a warmth between her legs, right around the time that Joel walked over. "What are you wa-" he stopped, mouth open and looking at the camera confusingly."Huh." Was his only response to the pornography Ellie was currently holding in her hands. _

_"Aren't you gonna tell me not to watch this?" She asked him, never taking her eyes off the couple. "Do you know what their even doin?" He asked her, looking her in the eyes. She turned her head, but her eyes lingered on the small screen. "Well yeah..." she responded, finally looking him in the eyes._

_She dropped the camera as he picked her up, carrying her up to their bedroom. He plopped her on the bed, long since leaving the camera behind, and climbed on top of her, kissing her roughly. Ellie was so absorbed in what they were doing, she didn't notice him taking his jeans off. His.. Thing.. Was bigger than she thought. So on so on, he put his finger in her, and did naughty things. She was moaning. "Oh! Oh.. Joel!" She exclaimed as he put himself inside of her. In, out, in, out, until he finally released, and she moaned loudly-_

Then boom. Reality.

Joel was sitting next to her, a concerned expression on his face. "Oh! Oh. Hey Joel." Ellie said embarrassingly, blushing hard. "Nightmare?" He asked gently. He looked like he was holding something back on his face, as his eyebrows furrowed. "Uh... Well.." Ellie tried, failing miserably.

"Sort of." She finally responded, deciding that it was true; her first time would be scary. But actually, she enjoyed it greatly. Ever since that dream, she had looked at him differently. She knew everything that happened between them in her dreams would never become true: so she masturbated. When he went out to scavenge. She would masturbate, and every time she came, his name was the first word out of her mouth. It was crazy, the next weeks. She remembers one in particular...

He had left once again to scavenge, and Ellie was going to continue masturbating, that is, until she looked out her window. Her window had a perfect view in the window of The place that Joel went to, to scavenge in. He was in the room across from her, when he sat on the bed, and put his head in his hands. She watched him wearily, wondering why he wasn't scavenging. He then proceeded to unzip his jeans and hold his... _It._. And pump it.

She was so interested in what he was doing- that she totally forgotten about her pleasure, and watched him pleasure himself. She was so awestruck. Ellie thought it was a trick of her mind, maybe wishful thinking, but she could have sworn she seen him mouth her name as he came.

Once he returned home with a few cans of food and some ammo, Ellie walked up to him. "Hey." She said, trying not to grin. "Hey." Joel replied, smiling momentarily. "Did it go well?" She asked, peeking over his shoulder as he sorted out the supplies he gathered. "Uh.. Yeah."

_Hell yeah it went well.._

_**I FAKING DID IT MUDDERFUKURS! I FAKING POSTED BEFORE I FAKING TOLD YOU I WOULD! C: I lurf mah bitches, so support, if you ain't against mah Jelly ;)**_


	3. Chapter 3

** Hey all, Krissy here :) Thanks so much for my little fabulous reviews! ;3 And hopefully many more to come! Okay, so, You guys, like seriously have to let me know whether or not this story gets worse the more chapters I make, because I tend to want to get to the point. And also, I hope I didn't ruin the fun for you when I put in the dream sex scene:3 Ermergerd I LOVE this pairing, but I have a sense of making them act like father daughter. NO this is NOT incest. I don't see them as father daughter /:3 SEXY SCENES AHEAD, IT GETS PRETTY STEAMY SO TAKE YO GLASSES OOFFFFFFFF! :D MA RATING DON't GO AHEAD IF YOU'RE BELOW THE AGE OF BLIBBERBLABBER-OK BAIIIIII~**

Ellie had hoped he would make a move on her- but.. _This_? _The best he could come up_ _with- is scavenging for underwear._. And she was pretty sure this _still_ wasn't making a move. Ellie held the white cotton underwear up with her index finger and thumb, staring at it blankly. Yeah.. Even if it is just getting underwear... You _could_ at least make it sexier!

Ellie vented to herself as Joel passed behind her, her blunt expression and panties in hand making him wonder where he went wrong this time. "Okay. What?" He finally asked her, as she slowly turned her head to look at him. "Next time... Next time I'm going with you." Her cheeks flushed as she said it, and he huffed. "What..? You want _lingerie_?" He asked, chuckling when she cocked her head to the side, unknowing of the meaning behind 'lingerie'.

"Uh. I guess you could say it's attractive underwear and bras. Usually.. Usually with lace." He said, going over his words in his head and nodding when he reached his point. "Well.. Which do you prefer?" It came out of her mouth before she could stop it, and immediately her face turned several shades of red, as Joel just stared at her, mouth slightly agape. "You want my opinion.. On what _underwear_ you... _Wear_.." He asked her, furrowing his eyebrows and crossing his arms.

"Sorry. I shouldn't of said that." Ellie murmured on, her heart beating quickly as the butterflies in her stomach decided that now was a good time to be assholes. He nodded slowly, walking out of the room, and turning to look at her in the doorway. "I prefer lingerie. _Obviously_." He said smirking, as Ellie's jaw dropped. She stared awestruck at the door, even after he had gone.

"Then lingerie it is." Ellie murmured, smirking devilishly. Joel had no idea what came over him- he knew that he wouldn't be undressing her any time soon, but his brain was being a pedophile. He sat in his room, remembering that summer day when he had masturbated, and ejaculated, ending up moaning Ellie's name. He couldn't help it- after that one afternoon he seen her differently.

_ Ellie had been washing the dishes when he set off to scavenge, smiling and wishing him luck, telling him to be careful. But he had soon realized his shotgun wasn't occupying his back, so he went back home to get it, the last place it being was in his room. As he walked up the stairs he heard peculiar noises coming from his room. Realizing it was Ellie, his curiosity urged him to see what she was up to now- seeing as when he left she wasn't done with the dishes. She must have ran up here to do whatever it was that she was doing quickly. As he peeked in the crack of his slightly open door, he had to clasp his hand over his mouth from gasping. There Ellie was, in all her glory- masturbating. On his bed. On. His. Bed. She was continuously pumping her finger- in, out, in, out. She was panting, moaning, and- "oh Joel!" She exclaimed as her fluids leaked, and knowing she had just cummed, his groin started to stir awake. He knew he had to grab his shotgun, because his shorty was out of ammo- and he needed a close combat gun. Unlike his 99M, Revolver, or hunting rifle. He walked back down the steps quietly to the front door, and decided to approach it differently. "Ellie!" He yelled, subconsciously putting his thumbs in his belt loop, along with his belt. "Yeah!?" He heard her yell, as she pounded down the stairs with her jeans on- "why are you wearing my shirt?" He asked, looking at her sh- no. His, shirt. "Uhhhh.. No reason. Heres your shotgun. I seen it when you yelled-" "yeah, okay." Grabbing the gun, he held out a hand as if to say, "Calm down." And he was on his way._

Ellie had never been the same in his eyes after that. But he never really knew she felt the same way. They were just so close... Joel and Ellie were no doubt a great team, but Joel didn't want to jeopardize it. He thought, _if Ellie and I had a sexual relationship, it would be nothing more than that. But what if Ellie wanted to be something more? That could cause problems for their teamwork, communication, and even honesty. _Joel didn't want her to love him. He was afraid if she did already. Nothing could happen between them.. _Ever_.

It had been a few weeks since the _underwear_ thing, and they had gone out since. Joel didn't know what Ellie had picked up, which he was slightly glad for. Sad enough, lately she had been becoming more confident in her actions- which meant she was being.. _Different_. Towards _him_. _She hasn't done anything today_, Joel thought, as he looked outside to the dark sky and stormy weather.

_Maybe she's come to her sen_- "Oh, _Jooeell_!" Ellie yelled, sounding like she was smirking. He looked to the doorway, only to find her wearing.. Not much really. She had on a lacy red and black bra, and matching panties, that had fishnet hose covering her legs, and super high black heels, as her face was made up of makeup, and her hair wasn't in it's usual ponytail. "The _hell_ you wearin'?" He muttered, looking her up and down incredulously, as she walked towards him slowly.

"You said you liked lingerie-" Ellie stated as she sat on his lap. "_Obviously_." Finishing her sentence she paid attention to the wooden chairs creaks of protest of two people being on the old, rotting wood. Joel put his hands on her shoulders. "_Stop_." He growled, trying to look at her eyes but failing, as his eyes explored her. Ellie was smirking, knowing she had control of the situation, up until..

"_Hey_!" She exclaimed, her eyes widening slightly. "Your little _buddy_ is trying to penetrate me, Joel." Ellie said chuckling slightly. Joel stood up, knocking her to her butt. "The fuck man!?" She yelled, wondering how long _That_ bruise will be there.

"Ellie, you are riding on some mighty thin ice here." He said, almost instantly recalling the last time he said it, when she brought Sarah back. "Joel. This is what I want. And I _know_ you want it too." Ellie purred, getting back to her feet and wrapping her arms around Joel's neck. "_Fuck me_, Joel." "Ellie- Ellie if I fuck you- I won't be gentle. Just lettin you know."

Unbuttoning his shirt, and throwing it to the side, he pushed her to lie on the bed. She felt something stir inside her, but what was it? Suddenly a wave of dread hit her- as if she was suddenly reluctant. What if Joel was right? What if he does more than she could handle?

"Uh. Joel.." Ellie murmured, watching Joel as he undid his belt. "Joel." She tried again, but to no avail, as his pants came down, and his fingers were grabbing the sides of his underwear. "Joel!" She finally yelled, sitting up, just as Joel took his underwear off, and Ellie was face to face with... It. "Holy shit.." She muttered, eyes widening. "That won't fucking fit in me!" She stood as she yelled, only to be pushed back on the bed.

_"Yeah. It will."_

**HOLY FUCKING SHIAT I'M SO SORRY MAH BITCHES! I know it's short, I know I know... But you guys commenting on my story makes me get inspiration :) I lost this story two times while writing it, so I had to rewrite it multiple times. EXCUSES. EXCUSES! But I really am sorry it's short, I will try to make it longer- but that will take much longer. So maybe you guys could tell me what you prefer? Short and quick, or long and forever? (Maybe not forever:3) I really care about your guys's feedback, and thanks for supporting me :) glad you like the story! I will try to upload quickly- but I'm writing this on my ipod, so sometimes my fingers and wrists cramp. (Like now..) I also want to say that Joel is in his late forties- like in the game. And Ellie is 14, also. I love older men and younger women pairings and if you don't, then FUCK OFF. C: I LOVE YOU DICKS AND PUSSIES! **

**KRISSY OUT BITCHES~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey it's Krissy here :) OMFG YOU MOTHERFUCKERRRRSSS! I LOVE MAH BITCHES SO MUCH! I literally just want to thank you all for being so supportive with me, and even if I don't have sixty or seventy reviews, thats ok. My heart rests with the fact that you all got enjoyment out of something that I try so hard to let other people enjoy. I seriously was just crying looking at all the things mah bitches said, and I truly am happy that I have satisfied you all. :) Oh! And as promised, I will grant you of your long chapter :) Stay with me now! I PROMISE YOU, AS THE DILDO IS LONG, THIS STORY WILL BE THE BEST! MA RATING! EXPLICIT! BLAH BLAH BLAH! ENJOY MUDDAFUCKAAAHS!**

**and for another side comment: PLEASE READ! My good friend Blackhawks2099 informed me today that someone, which name I won't exploit, was a person that reported and abused peoples stories that she deemed unworthy. I honestly don't give a flying monkey fuck about her. Nuff said. Now read and weep ._.**

"_Joel_." Ellie's tone adopted a serious tone, and Joel looked her in the eyes. "So let me get this straight.. You come to me with sexy _lingerie_ on, and _urge_ me to fuck you, and when I go along with it, you _disagree_ and try to back out?" He asked her incredulously, furrowing his brows and giving her a look. "No... Joel loo-" She started to give an excuse, sitting up slightly and looking in Joel's eyes. "Are you _teasing_ me?" He growled, taking a small smirk.

"No! I _just_-" "Because you know how _dangerous_ that is for you, right?" Ellie's voice faltered as Joel's demanding tone consumed her baby talk. Whimpering, Ellie tried to escape Joel, rolling off the other side of the bed, as he grinned like a maniac. "_Oh,_ so you wanna _play_?" His voice was deadly, as she ran out of the room. Pulling his jeans and underwear on, he threw his button up shirt on, without buttoning it up.

He picked up his flashlight and frowned. "_Let's play._" All was dark in the seemingly menacing hotel, as the moon took it's place in the sky. From the outside you'd think that the place was abandoned, but Ellie and Joel were deep inside the maze of darkness, playing a game. It was no friendly game, though. Ellie was running for- not her life- but her virginity.

Joel was chasing her, because his lust for her overcame his will to protect her. So, to put it in simple terms, shit was going down. As Ellie maneuvered through the hotel, looking at her surroundings as every light was on, every light was suddenly off. "Lets play hide and seek, _Ellie_." His voice rang through the hotel, almost not even sounding like the southern tone he always had.

This time it was menacing, ominous, _scary_. He sounded like David almost. Then she realized it practically was David. Just with sexier looks and a more lower and husky voice. Tears trickled down her cheeks as she was trying to calm down her breathing, finding a hiding place under a bed.

She laid there for a while, until she heard Joel's footsteps nearing. She was scared, yeah, but she knew she had to be still and keep her breathing even and as quiet as possible. She looked around, and suddenly, Joel's feet were in her view. Well, his boots. "Ellie? Ellie where are you? Come on, I just wanna play." He taunted, starting to walk away, when he stopped, as did Ellie's breath.

He backed up slowly, until his knees hit the floor, and Ellie couldn't make it out of the other side before he looked in her eyes, shining the flashlight at her. She screamed as he reached for her, grabbing her arms and pulling her to him. "C'mere." He said comfortingly, as if he was back to normal. Pulling her out, he took off his button up, and put it over her shoulders. "Huh?" She questioned as he sat back against the wall, holding her in his arms.

"Baby, I could never hurt you." She heard him whisper as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Grabbing her chin, he kissed her furiously, as she kissed back. Joel picked her up, still kissing her, and he brought them to their bedroom. Joel sat Ellie down on the bed, separating their kiss, and she laid down, expecting him to lay atop her. But instead of him laying on her, the blankets were suddenly on her, as Joel tucked her in.

"What are you doing?" Ellie asked Joel, making a face. "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm _totally_ letting Krissy's fans down." He responded, pointing at you. "The _fuck_ Joel! They have been asking for a sex scene! And Now you decide to let Krissy down?" Questioning him, she sat up as she looked between him and you. "Well, Krissy is writing this as we speak." "_True. True._" Ellie and Joel suddenly looked at me.

"The fuck, Krissy? Why won't you let us have sex?" Ellie asked me. "Godammit you fucking characters. Don't you fucking talk to me while I'm writing this story! Your ruining it for the fans! They don't wanna see you guys having a conversation with me! _Ugh_, fuck it! Fine if _you_ guys wanna do the nasty shit then go ahead! I'm done for now..." I said, putting down my iPod and going to the kitchen to eat. "Well now that _she's_ gone.." Ellie said, interrupting the tension floating in the air from what Krissy said. Joel and Ellie started to kiss, wrapping their arms and legs around each other as they both got swept up in the moment. Joel broke the kiss as he breathed heavily, seeing Ellie shimmy out of her underwear, and fling it off the bed with her toe.

Joel grinned as he removed his jeans and underwear, leaving Ellie to take off her bra. Once they were both all good and naked, they kissed passionately. Putting his finger on Ellie's clitoris, Joel started rubbing her sensitive folds, feeling her moan in his mouth. Joel stuck a finger in her vagina, and expertly satisfied her with his one finger, soon sticking two in as she whimpered like a small puppy. Ellie rolled Joel over so that she was on top of him, and began to lower herself to his penis, licking the foreskin and grinning once he moaned in pleasure at the slightest touch.

Ellie had guessed that Joel hadn't 'done it' for a while. Unless him and Tess were to _ever_ get togethe- "The _fucking_ hell!? Dammit who _hired_ this fucking narrator!? We're not _shipping_ Joel and Tess, Danny! I will return to narrating this story and YOU WON'T BE INVITED!" I yelled at Danny, The Narrator. "Uh, _hello_!? Trying to give _blowjob_ here, Krissy?" Ellie reminded me, as Joel glared at me. "_Sorry_!" I yelled, waving my hand and going back to narrating.

Ellie continued to lick him, until she had him in her mouth, continuously moving at a steady pace. At first she went in until she felt like she was going to choke, and steadily sucked until she got comfortable with deep throating her older friend. From Joel's view, her head was bobbing up and down over his penis, and a steady stream of pleasure was tied to the cum that was about to be delivered into the young girls mouth. He moaned once again, finally cumming in her mouth as she looked him in the eyes. Swallowing Joel's cum, Ellie licked her lips and continued to pump his penis with her hand, not breaking eye contact from Joel.

Finally getting tired of all the action around his dick, Joel leaned over and kissed Ellie, bringing her back up to his face and laying below her small body. She positioned herself so that she was on top of Joel, lining her privates up with Joel's, she sat down slowly, absorbing the feeling of a grown man being inside her. At first the pain was unbearable, and she almost immediately got off, but Joel's hands on her hips made the pain stay, and soon enough Ellie didn't feel the pain as much as she felt the pleasure. As she bounced up and down on his penis, he held her boobs in his large hands and they both moaned together, enjoying each other's presence. Ellie was moaning so loudly, Joel wouldn't have been surprised if a clicker showed up even in the safety of their hotel.

Joel and Ellie were _safe_ in each other's arms, though. And that was all the reassurance they would ever need.

**Okay, I just want to apologize to Blackhawks2099, for giving him/her false information about this chapter. I'm sorry it took so long to upload, and originally I was planning on submitting it a few days ago- but my mother had to go to the hospital to give birth to my baby brother :) So I have been busy lately, helping her with him. I am really sorry, but I think I may end it here. This will be an ending chapter :) I love you all so much and thanks for supporting me, but between going back and forth to the hospital and home with my dad and two sisters and my older brother, I just can't write anymore. Sometimes, I have spur of the moments, where I write about a random fanfic, but whatever I write most likely won't have any more than one chapter. I love all mah bitches and I'm sorry ;-; But I hope you enjoyed, because I know I did :)**


End file.
